Related
by luvHunter
Summary: Maeve and Ciaran are married and live with their beautiful daughter Natasha. When Natasha and her family and friends move to Virginia and meet Morgan.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Sweep story line.

Chapter 1: Same Face

"God dammit." I said looking down. I was driving behind my parents on our way to Virginia Beach. We were moving because people were getting afraid of us since my family and I are blood witches. All of Belwicket was coming with us.

"Natasha Lynn MacEwan!" Megan said looking shocked that I would say something like that. "I know Maeve and Ciaran taught you better than that." I could hear the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Oh shut up." I said. "I dropped my bottle of Diet Coke, could you get it for me?" I asked.

Megan sighed and got my bottle. "I don't know why you drink that stuff. It tastes nasty and I don't think your parents like it either." Megan said. I glared at her and she laughed. "What did you think of Friday nights circle? I just love the way your mom and dad run the circles. There so cool."

My parents were Maeve and Ciaran MacEwan the leaders of Belwicket, their coven. Megan and I were part of Belwicket just like Megan's parents. Belwicket was a Woodbane coven that had renounced all dark magick. Belwicket was a coven where all my friends and their families could come together to make magick. "It was great. I always love going to the circles." I said smiling at the memory of Friday night.

"I can't believe we have to move and to Virginia. I have always hated Virginia, but I don't know why." Megan said looking out the window. We were all moving into mansions on the same street. The street was Forrester Lane.

"You know, I think I'm going to hate it here too." I said following my family onto the street. We pulled up to our house and got out. Megan's family and my family were going to be sharing a mansion.

Once we pulled into the driveway, Megan and I got out and ran into the house to claim our room. Megan and I were like sisters. Megan had light brown hair that went straight down to the middle of her back and bright blue eyes. She was 5'6" and her element was air so she dressed brightly.

I had darker brown hair that when straight down to the back of my knees and bright blue eyes. My mum's eyes were green and my da's eyes were brown, but they both had the blue eye trait in them so I had blue eyes. I was 5'6" and my element was fire so I dressed vibrantly. I had an air of mystery that surrounded me everywhere I went.

I gave my mum and da a hug and kissed them on the cheeks. "Natasha," my da said in warning. "You and Megan don't get the master bedroom. You two get a small room and you can make it bigger if you want." He said. My da was strict sometimes, but he loved me and that was all I cared about.

"Natasha!" I turned to see Killian walking up the steps. I smiled when I saw him. Megan and Killian were going out and he was here to see her and me. Killian was the youngest child from my da's other marriage. We were half siblings, but we were still really close.

"Hey Killian." I said. "Megan, Killian's here." In a second Megan was in Killian's arms.

"Well hello to you too." He said kissing her. I laughed.

"Killian, do you want to help Natasha and I make our room bigger?" Megan asked batting her eyes. Killian laughed and nodded. He put Megan down and the three of us ran up to our room.

Our room was beautiful of course, but Megan and I liked huge rooms that were beautiful. _Bigger, bigger, bigger!_ Killian, Megan, and I all thought at the same time. In a flash, the room was about ten times the size it was a minute ago. _More beautiful, more beautiful, more beautiful!_ We all thought again. This time the room became the most beautiful room there ever was.

Megan and I had spelled our stuff so I came in and put itself away. "Megan, Natasha get ready for school." Da said. I looked at my clock that had just set itself to the correct time. It said 6 in the morning. I sighed and ran to my closet. I grabbed my dark blue jeans and my purple top and put them on.

"Why do you always have to look like the Goddess herself?" Megan asked when I walk out of my closet. I gave her a smile. Everyone knew why. I was known since the day I was born as the Goddess reincarnated. It was a gift and a curse. I got a lot of attention and I knew that all the witches at school would start to worship me. I sighed and walked out to my black with red flame mustang convertible and told Megan to hurry up.

Megan came out with our other best friend Samantha or Sam for short. Sam's parents had died in an earthquake two years ago and she was now part of Megan's family. They both threw their backpacks in the car and hopped in. as soon as they were buckled I sped through the streets with Megan telling me where to turn. Soon we were in the school parking lot. I parked next to a white '71 Valiant.

"Ooo, nice car." I said getting out. I loved big American cars. Megan looked at me and laughed. She knew I loved cars.

"Whatever. Come on, we better get to class." She said. I laughed and followed her. Sam linked arms with me and Megan did the same. We walked over to a group of girls and Megan said, "Hi, I'm Megan Wilson, this is Sam Mullins, and this is Natasha MacEwan. Can you tell us where the front office is?"

"Umm, it's straight through those doors and to the left." A girl with wavy brown hair and coffee eyes said. "I'm Bree Warren and this is my best friends Morgan Rowlands." She said pointing to the other girl. When I looked at her I saw so much power coming from here. I looked at here curiously.

Morgan looked up at me and we screamed. She looked just like me only she had brown eyes. _Mum, da, hunter, get your butts over here now!_ I sent a witch message. Hunter was my boyfriend and my soul mate. He would know what was going on.

In minutes all three of them were there looking at me with an annoyed expression. "Would someone like to explain this?" I asked pointing to Morgan.

"It can't be." My mum and da said at the same time. "Morgan?" my mum asked. Morgan looked at her and began to cry. "Morgan, Natasha, Megan, and Sam, come on back to the house and we will explain everything." My da said.


End file.
